


My Heart Belongs to You...Literally

by beingzen



Series: Modern Day DGM [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda's day was as boring as ever...until Alma brought the bad news. "Sol's heart stopped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs to You...Literally

Kanda hadn’t found it strange that Sol had skipped PE. She did it all the time after all, even though she’d been doing it less and less now that they had gotten together. She’d usually just sit in the sidelines, watching as the rest of the class ran around in circles or threw the ball at each other at the teacher’s instructions.

 It was incredibly boring when the girl wasn’t around to distract him from his ever annoying fan club, the useless idiots they had the displeasure to study with and, lately, the Noah twins whose interest he had somehow picked.

Those two had been particularly annoying that day, being boisterous and cheating all through the practice match of basketball. They seemed to have the wrong impression that he was their beloved cousin’s friend for some reason.

Kanda ‘tched’ at the absurdity of such an idea. He was not the Moyashi’s friend. The Moyashi just happened to always be around him.

When the class finally came to an end, Kanda couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he made his way to the showers along with his classmates. He hated that he didn’t have Kendo lessons after PE this year. That used to be the perfect excuse to shower with a considerably smaller crowd.

"Why do you have a tattoo in your chest, Kanda?" the blonde Noah, Jasdero, asked pointing at Kanda’s chest with a stupid- more so than usual in Kanda’s opinion- expression plastered on his face.

"Those lines coming from around that weird symbol look like scars!" the brunette Noah, Devitto, mocked and both twins broke down laughing. Kanda brought a hand to his chest, right on top of his beating heart, a frown temporarily marring his handsome features and, without even acknowledging the twins, he went into his usual shower stall.

The twins couldn’t stop laughing for some unfathomable reason.

Kanda made sure to take his sweet time in the shower. It usually didn’t take him too long to wash his body and his long hair, but he really didn’t feel like walking home with the Noah twins so he just turned the water off when he was sure he couldn’t hear their obnoxious voices anymore.

When he finally left the school, Alma was waiting for him. Alone. That fact rand bells in Kanda’s head. Sol, Luna and, recently, Lavi, Lenalee and the Moyashi usually waited for him, not his brother.

He didn’t like the answer when he asked.

The summer cicadas that he usually considered a pain in the ass- more like a pain in the head, really- ceased to be. In fact, the world around him stopped for the seconds that it took his dumbstruck mind to actually process the information. He couldn’t even hear Alma calling his name worriedly.

When Kanda’s bad hit the floor he was already halfway down the road, running, running so fast…because he couldn’t stop and this can’t be happening!

Alma picked up Kanda’s bag as ran after his brother, a lonely tear escaping his eye.

_"Sol’s heart stopped."_

-o0o-

The hospital was, as painful as it was to admit it, a familiar place for the raven haired student. He’d been in and out of it more often than an old man with cancer and, as he opened the door to the room where his fiancé was he couldn’t help but think it’d be better if he’d just had cancer instead. If that had been the case then none of this would have happened.

His feet, still in autopilot, carried him to the side of the bed, his eyes taking in the sight of Sol, lying so still, her dark honey colored eyes closed and those tubes coming out of her mouth and arms and snaking all around her and inside her hospital gown…soon the tears that he’d been holding in and that he’d swore he’d never let loose ran through his cheeks in rivers and he felt oh so helpless! The frustration and raw pain in his chest was crushing him and there was just nothing he could do now. His constricted throat released a painful scream. His knees finally gave up on him and he fell, hiding his face on the bed just next to his beloved.

Anger, fear, frustration, helplessness, desperation…

All those emotions and more burned inside him like a storm that wrecked through his entire life.

And he cried.

He cried like the world was going to end because he was the cause of this. He cried because he had been incredibly selfish back then! If only he had refused, if he hadn’t been so selfish, then Sol wouldn’t be here…

His hand clutched at the place those damn twins had been mocking earlier that day, his nails scratching at his inked skin, right where his heart used to be once.

_"Before I ruined your life."_

-o0o-

"There’s no time left. You have to decide fast." Said a male voice he recognized.

He recognized the doctor’s voice. How could he not? He’d been seeing him since he was a child. He kept his eyes shut and his breathing evened and just listened.

"She won’t have it. Her decision is till the same as it was six years ago, doctor." Tiedoll’s voice answered.

"There is a way…" the doctor whispered.

"But…?" Tiedoll urged, also in a whisper.

"It’s dangerous. It may not even work." The doctor continued.

 "So it’s come to this?"

"I am very sorry, Tiedoll-san, but if Sol-chan keeps refusing the heart transplant, then this is her only choice." The doctor’s voice didn’t sound so soothing anymore, Kanda thought bitterly. "What’s more, if we don’t do it now, she might not even be here by next month…"

The silence in the room was so thick, Kanda could swear the two men could hear his hear drumming painfully against his ribs.

"She should wake up within the next hour. When she does, please discuss this thoroughly, Tiedoll-san."

"We will, doctor."

The sound of the door sliding open and then shut became a small relief to Kanda as he opened his eyes. He’d been moved at some point to the spare bed, next to Sol’s. The artificial blue light coming in through the window indicated that night had fallen.

Kanda took a deep breath before turning his eyes to Sol.

More relief took over his body for a short moment when he noticed that all the tubes and wires that had previously been connected to her had now vanished, leaving only the heart monitor and an IV.

"I don’t really think Sol will want the heart transplant." Tiedoll commented softly from the chair he was sitting on, at the far corner of the room.

Kanda looked at him, but didn’t answer. He didn’t even scowl at the old man as he slowly stood from his bed.

"Your friends were here. Lavi-kun is outside with Luna-chan." Tiedoll told him. He saw his son go around the room and pull another chair for himself. The gentleness that he used to gather Sol’s hand in his calloused ones broke Tiedoll’s heart a little bit more inside.

"I’m gonna see how Luna-chan is doing. Call when Sol-chan wakes up, Yu-kun."

And with the lack of a response to the use of that name, the old man knew that, if the situation came to the worst, he would lose two children in one go.

-o0o-

"What did the doctor say, oyaji?" Luna asked, her anxiety overwhelming her young features.

Tiedoll spared a look at Lavi, who never released his hold of Luna. Next to the couple were Allen, Lenalee, Alma and Komui all looking expectantly at him so he smiled to the best of his abilities and told them that Sol was okay for the moment.

"What do you mean ‘for the moment’?" Luna asked.

"Well…"Tiedoll paused briefly wondering if there was a gentle way of putting things, but soon realized that telling his daughter that her sister had a fifty percent chance of making it out of an urgent surgery alive was better done bluntly and wait for the better outcome…so he did…and the tears came back out again.

"Can we see her?" Luna asked after she had calmed a bit.

Tiedoll just stepped aside from the door and watched as the teenagers all tiptoed into the room.

A can of apple juice suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"I figured you could use a drink." Komui told him as the old man took the offered beverage.

"I don’t know what to do…" he confessed, finally admitting that the impending headache would not go away if he just ignored it.

"Just being there for them is enough, even if you think is not." The Chinese man said taking a sip from his own drink.

-o0o-

"How’s she doing, Yu-chan?" Lavi asked and immediately regretted the use of the other teen’s first name, but his eyes widened when he didn’t get yelled at or even glared at. Instead, Kanda just answered his question in a wavering and raspy tone of voice, saying that the doctor had told them that she should wake up anytime.

The redheaded teen’s worry intensified tenfold when he heard his best friend snuffle, because there was no way that anyone would live to tell the story of a crying Kanda Yu…

Luna pulled the chair Tiedoll had vacated and sat down next to Kanda. She ran a hand through her sister’s face and tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear. Then she looked at her brother/brother-in-law-to-be-someday and her heart flew towards the teen. She knew that he loved her sister very much and he most likely blamed himself for her state so she reached a hand and took Kanda’s one.

"We all knew this could happen, Kanda. She did so as well, so there’s no point in blaming yourself."

"But if I had…" Kanda started but Luna cut him short. "If you dare finish that sentence I will create a poison out the medicine cabinet and force you to drink it, Yu Kanda!"

Kanda smirked faintly, muttering the word "midget" under his breath.

"What happened to her?" Kanda asked after a few moments.

"I found her collapsed on the floor, at school." Allen spoke for the first time. His voice low and controlled, serious as he told his friends what happened. "There were two girls screaming for help. They said that Sol had been fighting a couple of upperclassmen for trash talking her family of adopted children."

Lenalee gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, horrified. Lavi frowned; Luna squeezed Kanda’s Hand and Kanda’s jaw tightened with anger.

"But Sol’s got no injuries and she’s in Kanda’s kendo class, surely a couple of idiots wouldn’t knock her down and send her to the hospital with a heart condition." Lavi said, his question left unsaid, but Kanda understood very well what he wanted to know. "As far as I know, that only happens in Death Note."

Lavi’s attempt at improving the mood was shot down by his girlfriend. "Lame, Lavi…"

"I do have a heart condition, Lavi." Sol answered with a raspy weak voice, from her place on the bed. Her fingers squeezed Kanda’s. "I am so sorry for worrying you."

"Baka, don’t talk!" Kanda reprimanded her, but failed to bring forth a steady voice as a tear rolled down his face and a small smile formed on his lips. Then he barked in his usual angry tone: "You make yourselves useful and call the doctor back in here!"

"Right away!" Alma exclaimed and quickly left the room.

Moments later the Doctor came in, followed by Tiedoll, Alma and Komui.

"What is sister-complex-sensei doing here?" Asked Sol, her voice still weak after having a tube shoved down her throat before.

The doctor ignored her question in favor of examining her briefly and, as he finished he turned to the occupants of the room.

"We have two choices to fix this problem, one which you already know."

"I am not getting another heart!" Sol refused.

"The other solution is surgery. Since your problem has been treated with medicine these last few years, you have been fine, but the medicine can only do so much and, at the point you are right now, there is no amount of medicine that can fix this." The doctor’s explanation sounded just a tiny bit forced, to Kanda’s ears. He understood that the man had to be professional and tell them of all the possibilities, but under his doctor’s façade he had gotten a bit attached to this particular patient and he didn’t really think she should chance this surgery. "Your chances are 50-50 percent of success, at best."

"So if I don’t do this, then…"

"Your heart will stop beating for good." Tiedoll said.

The silence that followed those words was tense, heavy. The looming shadow of death over their heads was frightening for the teenagers.

Kanda’s hand squeezed Sol’s just as hard as the girl’s one squeezed his and they both knew what the other was thinking.

Or not.

"I’ll do it!" Sol decided.

"Get a heart transplant!" Kanda ordered.

"Never!" The couple barked at each other.

"Then give me back my heart, damnit! I refuse to let you die in my place!" Kanda yelled at the top of his lungs, new tears shining on his face that he soon hid behind his bangs as he sobbed desperately. "Please, Sol…please…"

Sol released her hand from Kanda’s and hugged his head to her chest, letting him cry away his fear.

Tiedoll, Komui and the doctor left the room shortly after, discussing the procedure of the surgery and when could it be done if they didn’t manage to, somehow, convince Sol to get another heart.

"Sol-nee, please listen to Kanda!" Luna pleaded. "It’s way too risky. You still have your whole life ahead of you, don’t be stupid!"

"Luna…" Sol whispered willing her guilt at making her only blood relative worry, to go away because she was not going to get rid of this heart. Not while it’s still beating, albeit malfunctioning.

Lavi hugged Luna’s shoulders and gently pulled her out of the door to give Kanda and Sol a bit of privacy. Allen took Lenalee’s hand and they reluctantly followed the pair.

"We’re gonna be just outside…" Alma told them before he too followed the rest of the party.

Kanda stayed in his position over Sol’s chest for a while longer, willing the heartbeat under his ear to please, _please_ , don’t ever stop again.

"Can you hear it, Kanda?" Sol asked softly after her fiancé had stopped sobbing. "Can you hear your heart beating inside of me?"

Kanda nodded in response. "This broken piece of me that can very well take you away to a place where I can’t follow…"

"We’ll fix it." Sol reassured. "We’ll fix it and it’ll be okay."

"Don’t do this to me, Sol." Kanda begged. "I don’t care about that heart anymore. I don’t care whose heart his beating in its place as long as it beats…" he lifted his face to the girl’s and deeply kissed her lips.

When they broke apart, Sol caressed Kanda’s face. Kanda took her hand and kissed her palm before replacing it on his face and leaning into the touch with closed eyes.

"It matters to me, Kanda." Sol said. "It matters because it’s a bit of you that has been given to me, to cherish and to protect. Because I love you so much!"

Kanda’s throat hurt from trying not to cry again.

"I want to be able to always feel this beating heart in me and know that you can also feel mine even though you’re not paying attention."

"I love you, Sol." Kanda finally whispered. "What good does a broken heart do if I can’t touch you, look at you like this or kiss you?"

Sol kissed Kanda so wantonly that both their breaths were stolen. When they parted, Kanda pressed Sol’s hand against his chest and proceeded to unbutton his school shirt, slowly uncovering the black inked skin over his chest.

"You’re in here, Sol. You. But if the rest of you is not, then you can be sure this part of you will disappear too."

Tears fell from Sol’s eyes as she kissed the black lines that covered a six year old scar, similar to the one she had herself.

"Okay." She agreed, her whispered words reaching Kanda’s ears as he came down to kiss her lips again. "I’ll go with the heart transplant."

"Oh, Sol…"

-o0o-

The soft tones with which the pair in the hospital room talked to each other slowly lulled the rest of the party into a calming quiet as they all sat outside. Lavi was burning to know just what Kanda had meant by what he’d yelled in there, although it seemed pretty obvious to him now. He could only wait patiently for Tiedoll to finish talking on the phone with Marie who had gone to Chaoji, Daisya and Miranda’s class room to pick them up, before he uttered his question.

"It’s as you think it is, Lavi-kun." Tiedoll explained. "Kanda and Sol switched hearts when they were still in junior high school."

"But they were so young!" Lenalee exclaimed, her shock evident in her words.

"It was a very complicated process." Tiedoll admitted.

"The only thing I remember was seeing Kanda defeat his opponent at the Kendo competition and then, he was lying on the floor, screaming at the pain in his chest." Luna told them. "Kanda was told that he could no longer practice Kendo at competition level or he’d die."

-o0o-

"I don’t care! I don’t wanna! Leave me alone!" a thirteen year old Kanda screamed at the top of his lungs as the doctor tried, unsuccessfully to get the child to sit still for his examination. "I have a completion to win!"

"You’ll die if you go back. Stay put!"

"Be quiet, Yu-kun!" Tiedoll ordered firmly while helping the doctor to restrain the struggling teen.

"Let me GO!"

At that moment, the door to the examination room opened with a loud bang and a kendo uniform clad Sol stomped her way in, shinai (1) in hand, effectively stopping all movement. She stopped in front of a stunned Kanda, raised her arm and hit the raven haired teen in the back of the head. Hard. She would have preferred to do it with her shinai, but giving him a concussion didn’t seem to be productive in such a situation.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kanda yelled at her.

"Your idiocy, baka!" she yelled back. "What good are you going to be in the competition if you’re just gonna drop dead as soon as you start the fight?!"

That shut Kanda up in an instant, reducing his fight to spiteful insults towards the girl who just threw her own insults back until Tiedoll shut them both up by hitting them behind the head.

"Stop hitting me damnit!"

"Sol is right Yu-kun!"

"Don’t call me that!"

"Let the doctor tell us what can be done and we’ll decide if you’re off kendo for good!" Tiedoll said with such a final tone that the teens didn’t even dare breathe…well, Sol didn’t. Kanda still ‘tched’ before he let the doctor talk.

Said doctor sighed in relief before he explained that the surgery to fix Kanda’s problem could not be done on him for some scientific reason that sounded more like bullshit to his ears. "You have to quit the competitions, Kanda-kun, but you can still practice Kendo in a more paced environment. Avoid too much work out."

"I don’t want to, I said!" Kanda yelled, resolute and decided.

"Stop, Yu-kun."

"Will you stop calling me that already?!"

"There is no point in arguing, you heart is not good for kendo competitions. You can dedicate yourself to something else. How about teaching kendo?"

"I don’t wanna teach anyone!"

"But you don’t have a choice. I am your father and I will not allow you to throw away your life so carelessly." Tiedoll said with a smile.

"Can I give Kanda my heart instead?" Sol suggested succeeding in surprising everyone else once more.

"Why the hell would you want to that, baka?!" Kanda shouted getting angrier by the second, partly because he dared feel a shred of hope at the ridiculous suggestion.

"That’s impossible, Sol-chan. The only way to give your heart to Yu-kun would be if you had just passed away." Tiedoll explained the girl.

"It would be possible, but there is no point in doing so." The doctor told them. "We can get a donor in a little more than six months."

"That-"

"That’s too late!" refuted both teens at the same time. Sol continued. "The next competition is two months away. We need Kanda."

"Sol-chan, this isn’t so simple!" Tiedoll argued.

"It is. You don’t have to waste any time searching for a donor, since I’m right here!"

"This is a very big decision. It can’t be made lightly." The doctor intervened trying to get the preposterous idea out of the girl’s head.

"I don’t care. Kanda is the strongest. I don’t care about competitions; I just want to be able to practice. Kanda will be a very famous kendo master; I will probably write a book or become a musician." Sol stated as if it was the most logical thing in the whole world. "Besides, if I don’t work the heart too much I should be fine, right?"

"There is a chance you can get worse."

"It doesn’t matter!"

"Sol, please, don’t be unreasonable." Tiedoll begged.

"You can’t forbid me, old man!" Sol barked firmly at her guardian. "I don’t care if I’m not old enough to legally make these decisions! I will go through with it!"

In the end they waited eight months for a compatible donor until Kanda ran away out of anger when their school ended last on the finals. He tried to fight and landed himself in the ICU.

Sol wasn’t at all happy that the adults kept stalling and procrastinating something that in her mind was inevitable. She increased her training and asked Tiedoll to only make salads and low fat food for her because she was training her heart for when Kanda needed it.

After much consideration and facing the possibility that Kanda would, most likely get himself killed before he reached an age where there were the right sized hearts available for transplant plus two months of feeling extremely guilty, Tiedoll agreed to let Sol and Kanda trade hearts.

-o0o-

"During the whole time I tried to dissuade Sol, Kanda kept quiet." Tiedoll said, his listeners were completely immersed in his story. "I think he was against the idea, but it brought so much hope that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything."

"That’s not true…"Luna interrupted. "They fought a lot during that time. Kanda said horrible things to Sol-nee, but she’d have none of it. She told him time and time again that she had decided to do it and there was nothing he could say that could stop her. She said that he should take the chance that was offered to him."

"Kanda kept quiet around you because it would make you worry more than was needed." Alma said. "Yu asked the doctor what chances he had of getting a heart and the answer didn’t please him at all. When I asked if I could do it instead, Kanda stopped talking to me."

"Sol-chan…" Lenalee muttered. "Alma-kun."

Just then they heard Kanda call Sol’s name desperately and Tiedoll rushed into the room. "Call the doctor!"

"What’s happening to her?" Luna asked in panic.

"She just passed out! I can’t get her to wake up!" Kanda said, his hands on his head as he saw the doctors quickly gather around his beloved and shout orders at each other.

They saw nurses coming and going with all sorts of equipment, running around and sticking needles into Sol’s arm as the alarms on the monitors all went off.

"We’re losing her!" someone called, louder than the others.

"Bring the defibrillator!" the doctor ordered.

Kanda saw a group of nurses bring a huge machine and hand over what he’d hear on TV that were called paddles.

"Set on three hundred!"

"Three hundred!"

"Clear!"

Sol’s body spasmed and arched off the bed to settle again afterwards.

"Again, three hundred!"

"Three hundred!"

"Clear!"

"Come on Sol!" Kanda yelled biting his fist. His own heart beating frantically as he panicked. "Sol!"

"Clear!"

Sol’s body arched again and fell back in time to let the heart monitor show them that the emergency treatment had worked.

"Take her to the ICU stat!"

-o0o-

"She needs surgery now!"

"What?"

"If we don’t operate she’ll die. There is no time for a heart transplant at this point anymore." The doctor urgently explained. "Her condition deteriorated too much."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!" Kanda shouted from his place behind Lavi and Alma.

Sol had been taken to ICU to be closely monitored. A temporary pacemaker was the only thing keeping her alive and no one was allowed to see her.

Kanda was ready to climb up a wall.

Lavi was trying his hardest to control Luna’s murderous intent. Not that she’d be in trouble or anything, she had already planned more than ten effective ways of getting rid of a body without ever getting discovered.

Komui had taken Allen and Lenalee home when Marie arrived because it had become a crowd, but the newcomers were readily sent back home since the situation had become dire and they were doing nothing but get in the way.

Kanda, Luna, Lavi, Alma and Tiedoll stayed.

"There is no other way…is there?" Tiedoll asked.

The doctor’s shake of the head was answered with a collective four nods by the guardian and the siblings of the patient.

The surgery lasted for hours on end. Hours that Kanda spent sitting on the very uncomfortable chairs, bouncing his legs up and down, pacing around the corridor, running his hands on his face, head or neck, standing next to the door to the ICU, drumming his fingers in whatever surface was available, getting cups of water from the water dispenser only to throw it down the drain again and ‘tch-ing’ endlessly.

Luna wasn’t much better either, but she had Lavi to talk to and to take her home and have something decent to eat. Besides, in Alma’s words, "one crazy cockroach is enough!"

By the time Sol came out of the operation block the tired smile on the doctor’s face made Kanda cry once again and drop to his knees in the middle of the corridor. He didn’t even bother trying to stop his sobs as he pressed his hands hard on his face, tears and snot making his face feel like a cake, but he didn’t care. And he didn’t care that Luna fell just beside him, her arm around his shoulder nor did he care that his body acted on its own and embraced the younger girl as both cried in relief and joy.

Alma’s eyes also let the tears flow as the boy rubbed them away with his arm.

Tiedoll’s tears were very real this time around.

"Sol will have to undergo treatment and rehabilitation. She will stay under close surveillance for a while to make sure her heart adapts to the treatment , but her changes are extremely good." The surgeon explained. "Sol was very strong. She fought very hard in there."

"When can…when can we see her?" Luna asked from her position on the floor.

"When morning comes. Right now she needs to rest." Then the surgeon looked at them and smiled wider. "You need to rest too. Go home, take a shower and come back tomorrow."

The group stood up to leave, Lavi glancing at Kanda just a bit sideways, before the surgeon stopped them.

"If you don’t mind me asking, which one of you is Kanda?"

Kanda stepped forwards and nodded. "I’m her fiancé."

"Eh? Wasn’t she your sister?" the surgeon asked, confused."

"She is…" Kanda confirmed, just wanting the man to get to the chase so that he could sit on the chairs again and get his own heart rate normal gain.

The surgeon decided to ignore the issue. "Sol said your name a couple of times when the anesthesia started wearing off. I’d say your prayers helped, young man."

Kanda didn’t know what to make of that comment. He blushed hard and nodded, watching the blue clad surgeon, turn back to the ICU.

"I’m not leaving, Old Man…" Kanda stated when he felt a pair of arms on his shoulders, one belonging to Alma and other to Tiedoll.

"We aren’t either Yu-kun."

"Sol-chan needs a familiar face when she wakes up."

-o0o-

It took two days for Sol to open her eyes.

Kanda and Luna had taken permanent residence at Sol’s side, but, while Luna still had Lavi to pull her away for a bit, Kanda had to be forced by Marie to take a shower now and again. "Do you really wanna greet her smelling like that?!" Alma had asked and Kanda wasn’t seen for the next ten minutes.

The first face she saw was a surprised and smiling Kanda. Not smirking, smiling. Before the teen even though of calling anyone else his lips attached themselves to Sol’s slightly dry ones and kissed the daylight out of her.

"Fuck, I thought you were a goner…" he confessed as he touched his forehead with hers and closed his eyes. Kanda could swear he was the happiest he’d ever felt.

Sol tried to say something to him, but her throat burned and she started coughing. Kanda got her a glass of water and encouraged her to drink slowly.

"Sorry…"she managed. He voice was extremely raspy. "Sorry for worrying you…"

"Don’t speak." Kanda whispered and kissed her once again. "You don’t need to say anything."

They spent a few minutes in silence, just kissing and caressing each other before Sol thought it best to tell everyone else she was awake.

"Don’t wanna. Daisya is here …" Kanda told her and she decided that she was better off not saying anything about the adorable pout on her beloved’s lips.

The visits were always crowded and noisy, but Sol loved them. She was happy to see everyone smile and crack jokes and, though he’d die a thousand times before admitting it, Kanda’s mood improved each time.

Daisya liked to hog all the time he could of Sol’s attention while Alma just laughed when Kanda started bitching that they were a bunch of idiots and that should just leave. Sol had to tell him to back off a couple of times.

Luna kept hugging her sister as if to make sure she wasn’t going to disappear any time soon while her boyfriend just laughed. Sol and Lavi’s conversations always ended up in games, as per usual. Sol was vexed to hear that Lavi had managed to clear one more game while she was sleeping.

When the visitors left the first night, Kanda hid under the hospital’s bed for the long two hours that it took for the nurses and doctors to check up on the patient.

Before he closed the door, though, the doctor turned around and winked. "Good night to you too, Kanda-kun. Make sure you don’t do funny stuff with Sol-chan just yet."

Kanda’s gasp was muffled by Sol’s embarrassed cry of "Doctor!"

The doctor’s laugh was heard through the corridors as Kanda climbed to bed next to Sol and held her close so that the both of them could fit in the tiny space.

"Do you think he’ll let you stay every night?" Sol asked into Kanda’s chest.

"I might have to ask for another bed to be put in here." Kanda answered her.

Sol smiled brightly at him and kissed him. Kanda held her neck and deepened the kiss, turning it into a long ‘good night’ make out session, their hands roaming each other’s sides, faces, arms and legs, but heading the doctor’s advice and staying out of sensitive areas that could cause too much excitement.

"I love you so much, Sol." Kanda whispered against the girl’s lips.

"I love you too, Kanda."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Shinai: The shinai is meant to represent a katana in Kendo and is made up of four bamboo slats, which are held together by leather fittings. A modern variation of a shinai with carbon fiber reinforced resin slats is also used. - Source: Wikipedia.


End file.
